Barrera del sonido
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de Águila.¿Sería capaz de enfrentar diversas verdades? ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido? Summary completo en Short  HLC2.AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente dejé caer sobre estos mi imaginación y ninguno se salvó. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**__  
><em>_**Título:**_**Barrera del sonido**_  
><em>_**Penname:**_ManneVanNecker_  
><em>_**Summary:**_Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Tenía su negocio diurno y de noche daba rienda suelta a la velocidad. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de uno de los mejores competidores. Pero _Águila_ no era cualquier curva, era la curva mortal de su camino. ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido?/ HLC2. AU.

_**Pareja:**__ Bella/Edward__  
><em>_**Número de palabras: **__7216_

* * *

><p><strong>1969.<strong>

—Está cerrado —dije mientras prendía mi cigarro.

El hombre que estaba fuera del negocio insistía en que le abriese la puerta. Era de esperarse que no comprendiese el jodido letrero con sus siete letras. Mientras intentaba obviar el molesto sonido del golpe de la puerta, me era imposible prender el maldito cigarro.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que está cerrado? —grité mientras abría la puerta.

El tipo me examinó de pie a cabeza, sabía que no era la típica mujer que se esperaría, pero qué más daba, no planeaba serlo tampoco. Vestir de rosado, con flores y blondas por todos lados no era lo mío. No estaba hecha para el matrimonio, ni para hijos, menos para pertenecer al honorifico club de viudas de la ciudad.

—¡Hey! —dijo el tipo mirándome de pie a cabeza —. Pensé que el dueño sería un hombre.

Al ver que su comentario no era bien recibido, dejó de hablar con respecto a eso —¡Al fin prendió el maldito cigarrillo!—. Comenzó a dar explicaciones de por qué había llegado tarde y supe que era mi cita de las 14:00 hrs, el chico que quería que le tatuase un dragón en su espalda.

—Así que eres tú —gruñí —. Te cobraré 10% más por tu retraso —le señalé la silla.

—¿Eres tú la que tatúa? —dijo sorprendido.

—¿Qué crees tú? —dije mientras me sentaba.

Preparé la aguja, la tinta y todo el arsenal para comenzar con mi trabajo y el chico, que más de veinte no tendría, aún estaba dudoso de pie.

—Pensé que eras la telefonista o algo así —arrastró las palabras.

—¿Vas a querer el dragón? Porque no tengo todo el día para perderlo en esta conversación—gruñí.

Hacía ya cuatro años que había tatuado un dragón, recordaba esa piel tersa, inmaculada y todo lo que ella había conllevado.

—¿No trabaja nadie más contigo? —insistió el chico trayéndome al presente.

—Mira, si tienes algún problema con que te tatué una mujer, entonces vete al maldito infierno, sino siéntate de una vez —dije mientras dejaba escapar el humo por mi nariz.

Me miró por unos momentos, parecía realmente asustado. No tenía todo el día que perder, exactamente estaba perdiendo mi valioso sueño por una niñata que tenía miedo de sentarse para que lo tatuasen. ¿Acaso sería diferente si fuese un hombre? Probablemente fuese peor, porque dudaba que tuviesen las precauciones que yo tenía y aunque sabía que nunca habría mejor tatuador que James no podía quejarme de lo aprendido.

—Lárgate —le dije —. No quiero mi alfombra mojada por una niñata.

Los grandes ojos del imbécil me hicieron ver que había en él una mezcla de indignación, miedo y pudor. Si, extrañamente pudor, como si fuese a aprovecharme de él. Se marchó dejando el estruendo de la puerta tras de él.

Sabía que a James jamás le habría gustado esta nueva mujer que parecía habitar en mí, aunque en realidad nunca fui un modelo a seguir, abandoné mi casa a los quince, me fui a vivir con James, aborté una vez, pero no era lo que soy ahora, en esos tiempos quizá no me amargaba por tan poco, pero con deudas que cubrir, siendo viuda a los veintitrés y con una promesa de muerte sin cumplir, no me quedaba de otra.

Me dejé caer en la cama, apagué la música y comencé a mirar al techo. No tenía nada más que hacer hasta la noche. Esperar que apareciese, tenía que venir, esta vez debía aparecer. Necesitaba cumplir mi promesa y si no lo hacía pronto me consumiría día a día hasta que terminaría como James: muerto. Para cuando había terminado mi cigarro, seguía con la incertidumbre si _Águila_ aparecería esta noche, con eso mermando mis sesos me quedé dormida.

—Bells —escuché —. ¡Bells!

Abrí los ojos y me costó más que de costumbre sentarme en la cama. Tenía esa sensación típica de arena en los ojos, de seguro las pocas horas de sueño me pasaban la cuenta. Luego de quitarme toda la pereza, me di cuenta que era Rose quién tocaba la puerta, así que me levanté a abrirla y me volví a echar en la cama.

—¿Irás? —sonrió la rubia —. Hoy Emmett y yo iremos, pasábamos a avisarte que Jasper dijo que se oye el rumor que el _Águila_ estará allí.

Con la última frase capturó mi atención por completo, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderme el hecho que Rose estuviese avisándome de la carrera. Era una muchacha de buena familia, tenía status social y además una belleza característica, era la prometida de Emmett, _el Oso_, en las carreras, ambos tenían una doble vida, quizá era su manera de ir contra las reglas de su familia. No los criticaba, no era quién para hacerlo, pero eran lo único similar a amigos que me quedaba.

—¿Jasper irá? —dije refregándome un ojo.

—Sí, él y su novia, piensan participar esta vez, a pesar de su lesión —dijo mientras se metía a mi armario a sacar mis cosas.

—¿Crees que esta vez sea cierto que _Águila_ irá? —le pregunté.

El agua fría que se acumulaba en mis manos me torturaba, miré la hora y ya era tarde, había olvidado pagar la cuenta del gas y si seguía así lo que se vendría sería una ducha fría, congelantemente fría.

—Sí, creo que sí —sonrió —. Bells, creo que deberías sacarte de una vez ese buzo tan feo —dijo tomándolo con la punta de los dedos.

—Es de…

—Sé que era de James —me interrumpió —. Pero así nadie sabrá que eres una chica, ¿Cómo planeas conseguir una cita?

—No lo planeo —dije envolviendo mi rostro en la toalla.

—Aún así, sabes que a las chicas no las dejan participar en las carreras, _Águila_ no competirá en tu contra si…

—No lo sabrá —le quité el buzo de carreras y me comencé a vestir.

—Te terminarás matando —suspiró.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago, nadie sabrá quién soy —afirmé.

A nadie le importaría si termino siendo puré en una carrera, es más quizá le hiciese un favor a mis padres que me buscaron hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Sabía que no era un ejemplo a seguir, pero estuve enamorada, cometí estupideces, no me sentía bien conmigo misma y no había más que hablar. James era todo para mí y no planeaba dejarlo ir, aunque él me dejó sin que ambos lo planeásemos. Fin del asunto.

—¿Lista? —dijo Rose.

Asentí en silencio, tomé el casco de James y salí. Como siempre Emmett, estaba esperándola en su Jeep, cuando entrabamos en competencias, ellos no sabían mi identidad ni yo la de ellos, eran las reglas no había nombres en esto, sólo apodos. Así, en caso que nos pillase la policía cada uno tendría que cubrir su trasero y nadie más correría riesgo. Los corredores ilegales no solían hacerse amigos, pero James, Emmett y Jasper habían sido amigos desde mucho antes que se iniciasen en esto, así los conocí y por más que ellos intentasen vengarse de _Águila_, no les fue posible. Verme ingresar a las carreras fue para ellos una sorpresa y sé que sólo por respeto a James no me han delatado.

Me subí a mi _mustang_, me até el cabello y me dirigí hacía la carretera de encuentro. Esto no era un juego, era real, no había autos últimos modelos, eran automóviles equipados y arreglados para las carreras, era consciente de los peligros, pero mi adrenalina estaba al límite máximo. Sabía que cada riesgo que corriese lo tomaba feliz con tal de tener el resultado que deseaba, si no lo obtenía por lo menos no me había quedado de brazos cruzados en un sofá llorando la muerte de James.

Una vez en el terreno, vi que había más autos a las orillas de la carretera. Todos expectantes por si es que hoy aparecía Águila. La verdad es que nadie sabía mucho de los otros, pero lo misterioso de este conductor era que jamás había dado la cara. Siempre estaba con su casco o dentro de su auto que estaba al tope de vidrios polarizados. Era misterioso, siempre recogía el guante de quien lo desafiara, al parecer no sabía decir que no.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Rose.

—Bien —respondí secamente mientras me colocaba bien la gorra para que no se viese mi pelo largo.

Era de noche, difícilmente me reconocerían, además para desafiar a alguien no necesitas hablar, es cosa de tirar uno de los guantecillos y ya está. Si lo recoges, lo enfrentas, tal cual como en otras épocas. En un principio se preguntaron quién era el que usaba las cosas de _Spirit, _James, pero luego de que los chicos dijesen que era el hermano y no me delatasen, nadie se preguntó nada. De hecho había mantenido el mismo apodo.

Casi todos de los que estaban hoy, habían competido conmigo, no soy de las que alardean, pero no perdí con ninguno. Quizá se deba al auto que heredé y al hecho que no bebo días antes de una carrera, sé los efectos que produce el alcohol y ellos beben incluso conduciendo en la carretera. Así era fácil ganarles, pero con _Águila_, todo era diferente. Él llegaba, se detenía justo antes de la línea de salida, esperaba que otro auto se pusiese a su lado y comenzaba la carrera. No se bajaba del coche, no interactuaba con nadie y luego recibía su parte de las apuestas y era todo.

—Ahí viene de nuevo,_ Bond_—gruñó Emmett.

—No tienes más que ganarle —sonreí.

—El maldito sé que le echa algo a su combustible, no entiendo por qué su auto le gana a mi Jeep, no es lógico —murmuró antes que _Bond_ llegase.

Como siempre no hubo palabras de por medio. Dejó caer su guante y Emmett lo recogió de mala gana. Ambos montaron sus coches en silencio.

—Em —le dije antes que se subiese —. Deberías quitar el peso del Jeep.

—¿Qué peso? —gruñó.

—Las cajas de herramientas, la rueda de repuesto, los asientos de más —le aconsejé.

—¿Alivianarlo? —dijo.

—Sí, oí que Bond quitó todo, lo único que dejó fue el asiento del piloto —sonreí.

—Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya, a pesar que mi Jeep esté más cargado —dijo antes de marchar.

Rose se quedó a mi lado, mientras nos acercamos a apostar por Emmett, sabía que Bond había estado de fiesta el día anterior, hoy no sería tan rápido como días anteriores y sabía que Emmett enfurecido sólo conseguiría una victoria.

Los automóviles aceleraron sus motores, el aire se contaminó con el gas que estos eliminaban, cuando la bandera se dejó caer, las ruedas chirriaron contra el cemento y tras una cortina de humo se alejaron a toda velocidad.

—Buena partida —le dije a Rosalie.

Ella simplemente asintió en silencio, comprendía lo nerviosa que estaba, pero ambas teníamos cierta seguridad que ganaría Emmett.

—_Spirit_ —me llamó uno de los cabecillas de grupo.

—Esta noche sólo correré si aparece _Águila_ —afirmé con voz ronca.

—No creo que llegué—sentenció —. No ha aparecido hace meses.

No respondí. Ese maldito había desaparecido, no había querido dar la cara, la última vez que me enfrenté a él, me sacó demasiados metros en la carrera como para pensar en alcanzarlo, ese… hijo de la mala madre me tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla. Escuchar su apodo hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

Él era el culpable de la muerte de James, en la carretera nunca se sabe que ocurre, el secreto queda entre ambos conductores, James era precavido, tenía un sentido del peligro bendito. Esa noche le había pedido que se quedase conmigo, que no fuese a la maldita carrera, pero no hizo caso. Cuando Emmett me contó lo sucedido y con quién había corrido, no me quedó otra que averiguar por las mías. _Águila_ había arrinconado a James, dejándolo al borde del camino, viendo que venía un coche en sentido contrario, _Águila_ no le dio el paso a James para evitar la colisión, fue así como por hacer una maniobra evasiva se volcó. _Águila_ se fue sin ver como estaba James, dejándole morir allí.

Para mí, había un solo culpable que tenía que pagar la muerte de James.

—¡Bel…!

—¡_Bear_! —grité antes que dijese mi nombre.

—_Spirit_ —se corrigió —. Mira quién ha llegado.

Volteé a mis espaldas, aunque no era necesario que lo corroborará, el sonido de ese coche jamás lo olvidaría, el ronroneo del motor, la música a todo dar y _Águila_ bajándose del automóvil para esperar que se le ofrecieran los guantes.

—Está aquí —gruñí.

Me encaminé hacía él, esperando que se bajara del carro, pero sentí la mano de Rose, presionando mi brazo con una fuerza que ignoraba que poseía.

—Déjame —protesté.

—Escúchame —susurró deteniéndome, mientras veía como otros corredores iban a tirarle el guante a _Águila_ —. Has sacrificado mucho por _Spirit_, has tratado de vengar su vida, sé que lo amabas y que era todo para ti —sentí el nudo en la garganta —. Sé que él no volverá, que nadie te lo devolverá y que probablemente culpes toda tu vida a Águila por haber hecho una maniobra tan agresiva, pero James no habría querido esto para ti, no le debes nada, él esté donde esté debe estar tratando de gritarte que no hagas nada estúpido.

—No entiendes —mi voz se quebró —. No es lo que crees.

—¿Piensas matar a Águila en la carrera? —dijo Rose —. ¿Así piensas vengarte? Pues déjame decirte que a James no le hubiese gustado que su esposa se hubiese llenado las manos de sangre.

—No pienso matarle, no ahora, no antes de humillarlo un par de veces —gruñí.

—Has sido una mujer excepcional —susurró Rose—. James no podría haber pedido mejor mujer que tú, él te amaba, tú aún le amas, fuiste una gran…

—¡No lo soy! —grité.

Al ver que las miradas se fijaron en mí, Rosalie me tomó y me llevó hasta el _mustang_, me sentó allí y cerró el coche, me quité el casco y dejé caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas. No podía dejar de llorar, no había sido la mujer perfecta, sabía que lo era, era una mentirosa, una traicionera…

—Bella —susurró a mi lado Rose —. Amaste a James y fuiste fiel, te entregaste a su amor siendo una niña y…

—No, le fui fiel —dije atragantada en mi llanto —. Fui fiel —sollocé.

Rosalie no dijo nada, miró hacia delante, y vio que el ganador de la carrera era Emmett, pero a pesar de aquello no salió de mi _mustang_ y se quedó allí conmigo.

—Pero lo amaste —susurró.

—Sí, pero le fallé, me dejé llevar por los celos, por la ira y fui una mujer débil que se dejó llevar por la lujuria de un hombre que simplemente me quiso para acompañar un par de noches —sentencié entre sollozos—. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que pedirle perdón.

—Él, de seguro, ya te ha perdonado —dijo Rose abrazándome.

Sentí como golpearon el vidrio polarizado de mi _mustang_, me puse el casco y bajé el vidrio. Era Emmett.

—Felicitaciones —dije intentando reponerme.

—Felicitaciones, mi osito —sonrió Rose —. Espérame, en un rato estaré contigo.

Emmett pareció comprender y se alejó a celebrar con alguno de los corredores, al parecer se iniciaría otra carrera, por lo que las apuestas volvían a llover y la gente volvía a aglomerarse en torno al fichador que recibía su dinero.

—¿Quieres hablar de cómo fue? —dijo Rose.

Comencé a narrarle el día en que el sujeto había entrado al negocio, hacía tres o cuatro años, quería tatuarse un dragón en la espalda. James no estaba, había salido enojado conmigo por haberle hecho una escena de celos porque no sabía donde había estado la noche anterior, con el tiempo me confesó su pasatiempo ilegal, el mismo que ahora yo realizaba. Así que me ofrecí para tatuarlo, era alto y muy guapo, no parecía del tipo de clientes que James estaba acostumbrado a atender, parecía muy pulcro, de cierto status social. Así vino a las sesiones y terminé su tatuaje, pero él siguió viniendo, me visitaba con regularidad. De primera me pareció agradable tener un amigo, así que compartimos muchos momentos juntos, hasta que no sé cómo llegamos hasta donde llegamos. Salidas furtivas, encuentros exóticos, el placer en manos de un desconocido. Me pidió que dejara a mi esposo, que me fuese con él, que borráramos el mundo y lo hiciéramos de nuevo, no sé si fue por cobarde o por miedo, que jamás lo hice. Creía que James me engañaba, creía que tenía otra mujer y por eso salía de noche, pero cuando me enteré de la verdad, me sentí destruida, dejé de acercarme a este hombre y comencé a cargar este peso, sin saber cómo compensar todo el daño en secreto que había hecho. Sufría por James, por ocultarle todo esto, sabía que le amaba, pero no podía negar que para mí, la aventura con este hombre, había sido más que un revolcón, quizá por eso cargar con esto se me había hecho tan pesado, había sentimientos, hubo un lazo de por medio, pero con el tiempo comprendí que para este hombre, yo simplemente había sido un revolcón y una promesa incumplida, nunca me llamó y agradecí que no lo hiciera. Quizá si hubiese dejado todo por él, en estos momentos me estaría arrepintiendo.

Rosalie me escuchó en silencio, me apretó la mano en señal de comprensión, y de cierta manera me sentí aliviada, pero no desistí de mi idea de enfrentar a _Águila_.

—Créeme —susurró Rose —. Enfrentarte a tu posible muerte no es manera de pedir disculpas.

—Para mí sí.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan radical para tus cosas? —chilló.

Levanté los hombros en señal de ignorancia, en ese mismo instante volví a escuchar que alguien golpeaba el vidrio. Lo bajé, esperando encontrarme a Emmett, pero no fue así.

—_Spirit_ —tendió su guante de cuero negro sobre el vidrio a medio bajar —. Es tu turno.

¡Mierda! Era Águila, que había venido hasta mi _mustang_ a ofrecerme una revancha de la última vez, él jamás tiraba el guante, esperaba que los desafíos llegasen a su flamante coche. Emmett bajó a Rose de mi carro y me puse en la línea de salida.

La adrenalina que recorría todo mi cuerpo me tenía al borde del éxtasis. Era mi oportunidad, lo tenía que conseguir, no sólo por la revancha, sino por James, derrotarlo sería todo un triunfo para mí.

Vi como la bandera era bajada, aceleré a fondo y sentí el rugir de mi _mustang_, sólo veía el camino directo, miré de reojo y _Águila_ venía a mi lado, demasiado cerca con su coche, un roce entre ambos autos y estos perderían el equilibrio y fácilmente nos volcaríamos, me alejé un poco y aceleré a fondo pasando los cambios a gran velocidad. Tomé la curva con precisión y vi como _Águila_ me sobrepasó, aceleré aún más, dando todo lo que podía, la aguja del velocímetro mostraba ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, si aceleraba un poco más el _mustang_ no sería capaz de soportarlo. No habían coches transitando a esta hora, quizá se debiese porque la mayoría sabía que habían carreras clandestinas acá. Me volví a concentrar y alcancé a _Águila_ en la curva, íbamos cuerpo a cuerpo, aceleré un poco más y en ese instante en que ya nos acercábamos al punto de retorno, donde tendríamos que girar el vehículo a una velocidad vertiginosa, vi como el coche de mi rival se cruzaba a mitad de carretera, sin dejarme avanzar.

—¡Qué demonios! —grité golpeando el manubrio.

Vi como_ Águila_ se bajaba del coche y se acercó al mío, abrió mi puerta y se afirmó de mi _mustang_, sin quitarse el casco se quedó en silencio allí.

—¡Qué mierda! —gruñí con voz ronca.

Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y sin saber cómo, me quitó el casco en un rápido movimiento y quedé expuesta.

—Sabía que eras tú —sonrió —. Eras una chica excepcional, no podía esperar menos de ti.

—¡Devuélveme mi casco! —grité —. ¡¿Qué pretendes pedazo de imbécil? ¡Si te atreves a señalarme con la policía, te mataré!

Él rió, su tono era burlesco, desinteresado, había oído esa risa antes. No, no podía ser, esto no era real. Él pareció ver en mis ojos el miedo al reconocimiento y asintió. Se quitó el casco y quedó expuesto.

—Tú —dije tapándome la boca ante el asombro.

Él me intentó correr de mi asiento, pero no se lo permití, me levanté del asiento, quedé frente a él y le miré.

—¡¿Qué mierda pretendes? —grité —. ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Tú mataste a James!

Él me miró indiferente ante la acusación, su intensa mirada y sus brillantes ojos no dejaron de mirar mis labios, pero yo quería hacer justicia por mi esposo muerto, no concentrarme en la lascivia del asesino.

—Él hizo una maniobra muy arriesgada, no fue mi culpa —sonrió —. Simplemente seguí mi camino, era rescatarle o que me llevase la policía.

—¡Eres un maldito cretino! —dije empuñando mi mano y estampándola con toda mi fuerza en su rostro.

Se tocó el lugar donde le había golpeado, me miró y sonrió, el muy maldito, sonrió.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —grité.

—Lo sabía mucho antes de lo que crees, nena —sonrió —. Sabía que eras la mujer de _Spirit_ mucho antes de que lo nuestro acabase.

—Y le dejaste morir a pesar de eso…

—Una de las reglas dice que compañero caído, debe quedar solo —me gritó —. Además no sabía que tú eras su mujer, aunque dudo que eso cambiase en algo, me servía más muerto.

—¡Hijo de p…!

—¡Bella! —interrumpió —. ¡Viene la Poli!

Ambos nos subimos a nuestros respectivos carros y aceleramos como si hubiésemos visto al mismísimo diablo, aunque la verdad yo si lo había visto, un puto diablo que vestía de cuero negro: Edward Cullen.

Edward era _Águila_, él había estado corriendo todo este tiempo con James, y había estado conmigo, él se había metido en mi cama cuando estaba débil, cuando creí que James me engañaba, había sido quién me incentivó a dejarme llevar por la lujuria. Y el muy maldito había dejado morir a mi esposo. Él sabía quién era, lo quería muerto.

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta que perdí a los Policías, al parecer habían seguido a Edward, ojalá le encontrasen y lo llevasen preso, que pagase todo lo que hizo. Por todo lo que me hizo a mí, por cagarme la vida de esa manera.

Dejé el _mustang _en el garaje, me quité la casaquilla, dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y fui por un café. Esto era una maldita pesadilla, no podía estarme pasando, el maldito que había muerto a James, que había… intenté no pensar, aunque me fue difícil. Sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —era Rosalie.

—Lo estoy.

—¿_Águila_? —dijo preocupada.

—No sé —mi garganta se secó.

—_¿Estás bien? _

—Sí, un poco cansada —mentí.

—_Te veo mañana_ —cortó.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, esta noche de seguro no podría dormir, la conciencia me estrujaría el cerebro al punto de no ser capaz de pensar más. Esta vida era una desgraciada, no podía ponerme al mismo hombre con quién fui infiel en mi vida de nuevo y no de esta forma, no así. Esto lo único que significaba era una cosa, la venganza debía ser completa. El maldito dejó morir a James, me lo repetí mil veces al punto de sentir como mi sangre hervía por mis venas.

Un golpe en el garaje me despertó. Me había quedado dormida sobre la cama y no me había cambiado de ropa. ¿Sería la policía? Me acerqué al garaje con un bate, dispuesta a golpear a quién fuese, pero nada se movía. Mi corazón era todo el sonido que en esos momentos podía sentir, en cualquier momento se detendría si corroboraba quién había realizado el ruido que me despertó.

—Silencio, princesa —susurró una voz conocida.

Edward salió de la oscuridad y se acercó sigilosamente. Le apunté con el bate, sin dejar de mirarle desafiante. Él sonrió, pero yo no tenía ánimos de eso, me concentré en darle un buen batazo en la cabeza, pero cuando me disponía a sentir el impacto, este no llegó. Edward me arrebató el bate de mis manos y me dejó desprotegida.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más.

—¿O qué? —me interrumpió —. Ya no tienes armas.

—Con mis manos bastará…

—Sí —sonrió —. Sé lo buena que son esas manos.

Si mi mirada tuviese un súper poder, de seguro le habría asesinado, sabía que no conseguiría nada arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho en el pasado, que por cierto pesaba cada vez más, pero sin dudas, él era la gran cruz que me tocaría cargar toda mi existencia. Era el hombre que habría derrumbado mi vida con su presencia en ella.

Puso su cuerpo frente a mí, comenzó a acercarse, lenta y sigilosamente, como si fuese su presa y él un temeroso depredador. Conocía esa faceta, pero ya no tendría el mismo efecto en mí, ese hombre ya no me provocaba nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, quería destruir su vida, así como él había destruida la mía.

—Da un paso más y no respondo —le advertí.

—Eso suena tentador —sonrió.

Ignoró mi advertencia, posó su fuerte brazo en mi cintura, presionando mi cuerpo a entrar en contacto con el suyo. Intenté separarme de él en vano, sus fuertes brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y por más que golpee su pecho, él simplemente se dedicó a sonreír.

—Suéltame, puto cabrón —grité.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, ascendió junto el calor que iba dejando rastro por toda mi columna vertebral, como si el contacto quemase junto con la furia e impotencia que en esos momentos sentía. Tomó mi cabello con fuerza y sentí como lo tensaba entre sus dedos, me apegó en la pared interior de mi casa y acercó su rostro al mío. Su respiración acelerada y tibia chocaba contra mi nariz. Olía a licor de menta. Sus labios entreabiertos se acercaron peligrosamente a mi boca, a letales centímetros. Llevé mi mano a su cabello y en un intento de alejarme de él, lo jalé con todas mis fuerzas, pero pareció no ser suficiente, una vez que consiguió deshacerse de mi mano en la que quedaron algunos cabellos arrancados con ira, dejó caer su boca de lleno sobre la mía.

Su aroma y frescura se adueñó de mis labios y no tardó en apoderarse de lleno de mi boca, su lengua comenzó a juguetear en mi interior y no pude resistirme a esas caricias, perdí el control de mi misma. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con avidez y una necesidad desmedida, sus caricias sobre la ropa parecían ser prometedoras. Besó mi cuello, concentrándose en la zona más sensible, recordaba bien el mapa de mi cuerpo, así como mis manos rearmaban el puzle del suyo.

A pesar que mi cuerpo aceptaba todas las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero anhelaba callar mi conciencia por una maldita vez y entregarme a las caricias de este hombre, pensando en que era un ejemplar común y silvestre, no que era técnicamente el asesino de mi esposo, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que detenerme.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad mientras él acariciaba mis senos sobre el sostén, intentando deshacerse de la molesta tela. Miré a mí alrededor y encontré lo que estaba buscando, si no le daba fin a esto ahora, no podría luego. Hay que simpatizar con el enemigo, pero esto era demasiado. Con cuidado, levanté el jarrón con una mano y lo dejé caer de golpe en la cabeza de Edward.

Este se tambaleó un poco y se tomó su cabeza. ¿Le habría herido demasiado?

—Juegas sucio —dijo aturdido y mareado.

—No te acerques —dije aún pegada en la pared ante el asombro.

Atravesé la habitación para recoger el bate, pero Edward sostuvo mi brazo y me empujó contra la cama. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ya era tarde, no podía negarme a mis deseos, sus caricias aturdían mi cerebro al punto de marearme.

—¿Qué pasa bebé? —ronroneó —. ¿No me extrañaste?

Quería decirle que sí, que mi maldito cuerpo lo había extrañado, esa sensación de deseo, lujuria y las ansias de dejarme llevar por mis instintos salvajes que él parecía despertar como ningún otro, le habían estado esperando en todo este tiempo, pero no quise pensar, no ahora, ya lo haría después.

Cuando quité su camisa, acaricié su espalda, toqué la zona donde había tatuado aquel dragón que me llevó a todo esto, el inicio de mi perdición estaba tatuado en su espalda. Él notó como lo tocaba, como acariciaba esa zona que, nos gustase o no, nos había reunido.

Su mano abrió mis piernas y acarició con suavidad la cara interna de ellas, hasta llegar al centro de mi intimidad, en donde el calor era cada vez más potente, parecía que todo estaba a punto de estallar. Introdujo un dedo, luego el siguiente, jugueteó con ellos, mientras sentía cómo mis paredes se contraían en torno a ellos y exigían más de él.

—E-Es trampa —gemí.

Él no respondió a mi exigencia, no verbalmente, mordisqueó uno de mis pezones, succionando y lamiéndolos, tornándolos más firmes y erectos, la sensación desesperante era una mezcla de placer y dolor. Sentía como su palpitante erección estaba siendo contenida en la prisión de su pantalón, mientras que yo estaba completamente desnuda. No sabía como lo había conseguido, así que quité mis manos de su espalda y desabroché sus pantalones e introduje mi mano en su zona más cálida. Su palpitante y caliente erección, estaba más que lista, acaricié de arriba hacía abajo la suavidad de su miembro. Él gimió ante el contacto, pero continuó jugueteando con mi otro pezón. Quité su ropa interior y dirigí su miembro a las puertas de mi intimidad.

Edward me miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el placer, sonrió ante mi exigencia, Le quería dentro de mí a toda costa, estaba húmeda, la sensación palpitante parecía volverme loca, le deseaba como una maldita, pero no podía negarme el placer de sus brazos, de su pecho, de sus labios y por supuesto, de la calidez de su miembro.

No se introdujo al instante, jugueteó en el borde de la entrada, sin intención de concretar mi anhelo. Arqueé mis caderas, para permitirle el acceso, pero él se negó. Acercó su boca a la mía y me besó con necesidad, demostrándome que él tenía el control, fue entonces cuando clavé mis dientes en su labio hasta que sentí como había roto su piel.

—¡Loca! —gritó, mientras un hilo de sangre caía por sus labios.

Reí al verlo tan molesto, succionó su sangre y automáticamente su labio se hinchó. Posó sus manos sobre mis muñecas, impidiendo mover mis brazos y me embistió sin previo aviso. La sensación del roce húmedo, de la potencia de su erección, en mi interior provocó un estremecimiento completo, la electricidad del choque recorrió todo mi cuerpo quedándose intensamente en mi intimidad. Se separó por completo de mí y volvió a ingresar con la misma potencia que antes, un gemido se escapó de mi boca, una invitación a que continuase.

Me besó con furia, dejando el salado sabor a su sangre en mi boca. Aceleró el ritmo, mientras que ambos nos envolvíamos en la danza más frenética, impaciente y placentera que había experimentado en toda mi vida, parecía irreal. Mis caderas respondieron a su llamado, uniéndose al movimiento con rapidez, mis gemidos y los suyos se unieron creando una sola sinfonía. El aire era insuficiente, el calor de la habitación era excesivo, todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo despertado, todas las sensaciones parecían más intensas, los colores de la habitación, el roce de nuestros cuerpos había sido incrementado rabiosamente. Los latidos de mi corazón eran interrumpidos, se aceleraban y se detenían, parecía que no llegaban a su final, uno tras otro con una intensidad única. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos caímos rendidos por el éxtasis y un gemido al unísono selló el desenfreno de pasión que nos había envuelto.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como un hormigueo que nacía en mi frente, recorría todo mi cuerpo, dejándome paralizada por segundos. Él estaba a mi lado, en silencio, su agitada respiración y la mía era lo único que se oía en la habitación.

Nuestra sincronía era única, jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera con James… ¡Demonios! James.

—¿Sigues siéndole fiel a un muerto? —dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Después de esto, lo dudo —respondí buscando mi ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

¡Maldita seas Isabella Swan! Había caído de nuevo, pero esta vez era la peor de todas, el muy maldito, sabiendo quién era, qué me había hecho, se volvió a meter en mis bragas y lo había disfrutado. ¡Disfruté cada maldito segundo de su miembro dentro del mío!

—Lo disfrutamos, es lo que importa ¿no? —rió.

Me volteé y lo miré seriamente.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —grité —. Cabrón, desgraciado, infeliz, estúpido… —dije alzando una mano que iría a estamparse directo en su rostro.

Me dejé caer sobre él, con la intención de golpearle, olvidando que ambos estábamos aún desnudos. Con la mano aún alzada y planeando el golpe en su rostro, dejé caer con toda mi fuerza mi mano empuñada, pero él sostuvo la sostuvo con facilidad y sonrió. Acercó su rostro a mi pecho desnudo y bebió de mis senos, haciéndome estremecer, burlándose de mí, consiguiendo que mi ira sólo aumentase, así como también mis deseos de repetir aquel encuentro reciente. Le alejé de mí empujándole contra la cama y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir me levanté de la cama.

—Deberías dejar de vivir en el pasado —sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo —. Podrías sorprenderte de lo que te depara el futuro.

—No hay nada de qué sorprenderse.

—De tu cuerpo a contraluz, por ejemplo —rió.

—Del tuyo no hay de qué admirarse…

—Hace unos minutos no decías lo mismo.

—¡Cállate maldito imbécil! —grité —. Si estás aquí para cuando vuelva…

—Continuaremos lo que no hemos terminado, o quizá podríamos repetirlo —alzó las cejas.

Me fui de la habitación a aclarar mis pensamientos y a bajar mi temperatura, su sentido del humor ante todo, a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me estresaba, me sacaba de quicio al punto de dejarme en blanco, no era capaz de pensar con él allí.

—Yo que tú no iría allí desnuda —rió —. Te congelarás —gritó antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Una buena dosis de frío quitaría la calentura de mi cabeza, aunque sabía que mi cabeza no era lo que tenía que enfriar. Ese maldito hombre ponía todo mi cuerpo en marcha, con una maldita chispa era capaz de provocar un incendio en mi interior. Saqué el arma que tenía guardada en caso de robo, revisé la carga, estaban las seis balas y me dispuse a entrar con un solo propósito.

Edward alzó las manos a penas me vio entrar armada.

—¡Maldito! ¡Por tu culpa tengo este cargo de conciencia! —tragué con dificultad —. Si no hubiese sido por ti, no habría sido infiel y mi esposo estaría vivo.

—James murió por una mala maniobra, no fue mi culpa, así como para tener sexo se necesitan dos… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue mi culpa?

—¡Cállate! —dije apuntándole la entrepierna —. Pagarás por donde comenzó esto.

—¡Wo, wo, nena! —dijo asustado —. Deberías apuntar eso para otro lado, podrías perder tanto tú como yo si te deshaces de esto.

—¡Cállate! —grité.

—Bella —dijo con su voz más ronca de lo usual—. Nunca has escuchado mi versión de los hechos, no puedes dar por sentado que él murió por mi culpa.

—¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras! —chillé.

—Deberás hacerlo o me habrás matado y quedarás con la duda para siempre de qué fue lo que ocurrió verdaderamente esa noche—mi silencio le invitó a continuar —. La carrera iba pareja, pero ambos continuamos más allá del retorno usual, el camino se hacía más angosto, ya no había pistas al lado de la carretera para devolvernos, ambos estábamos ansiosos de demostrar quién era más veloz, algo estúpido, pero en ese momento no nos importó. Un carro sin luces se cruzó en la pista de _Spirit_, ni él ni yo le habíamos visto. Cuando vi el choque frené automáticamente, pero por la condiciones de ambos carros era obvio que no habrían sobrevivientes. Aún así, olvidando las estúpidas reglas, me bajé del coche y fui a ver a _Spirit_, pero no tenía signos vitales, así que por miedo a que me pillasen allí, huí.

—¡No te creo! —chillé entre lágrimas.

Mi mano comenzó a temblar, sostuve con ambas manos el arma, pero pareció ser peor, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún sentía esa necesidad de disculparme con James, pero jamás lo tendría en frente para decirle todo, cómo lo lamentaba…

—Nena —susurró Edward desde la cama —. Sé que crees que la muerte de James es mí culpa, probablemente jamás te convenza de lo contrario. Sé que te sientes con el deber de vengarlo, porque te sientes culpable por haberlo engañado, así como, al descubrir que el supuesto culpable era yo, quieres matarme con un par de tiros, pero créeme, esto no te traerá a James de vuelta, no retrocederá el tiempo y —se levantó y tomó el arma de mis manos —, no borrará lo que hemos vuelto a hacer.

—Tú no sabes nada —le grité —. Nunca comprenderás lo que teníamos James y yo.

—Probablemente no —reconoció —, nunca he tenido algo así, pero si he sentido tan intensamente como tú.

—Tú eres una máquina sexual, no eres capaz de sentir ni aunque se tratase de tu propia madre —le grité.

—Sabes que no es así —sonrió amargamente.

A esta altura no sabía nada, no era capaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes, todo en mi mente parecía un torbellino. Conociendo a Edward como le había llegado a conocer, sabía que su historia tenía algo de cierta, pero me negaba a reconocerlo, menos frente a él. Tenía demasiado rencor guardado en mi interior como para decir en voz alta que le creía…

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sabía que el maldito tenía razón, él tenía razón. Solté por completo el arma y me dejé caer en la cama, mientras el llanto me dominaba por completo. Edward no volvió a hablar, pero se mantuvo a mi lado, agradecí su silencio. Lloré tanto que parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar, mis ojos ardían ya sin lágrimas y el intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté aún me dolía la cabeza, sentía como todo retumbaba, cualquier sonido o exceso de luz era suficiente para cabrearme. Me encontré acostada en mi cama, tapada y vestida con mi pijama, pero no había rastro de Edward. Me levanté y me preparé café, fue entonces cuando al lado del teléfono encontré una nota.

"_Nena: La oferta de hace cuatro años atrás aún sigue en pie, recupérate, sana todo el dolor, comprende las cosas y seguiré allí, esperándote. Ed"_

¡Jodida vida!, los muertos ya se habían deshecho de ella, pero yo aún seguía aquí, lidiando con la complejidad de llevar las cosas, él sabía que no era simple lo que me pedía, que tenía que dejar todo un pasado atrás por él. Quizá algún día estuviese preparada para eso, quizá no, pero por lo menos ya no sentía ese peso en mis hombros, la necesidad de vengar a James desapareció, ahora sólo quería disculparme por todo, reconocer parte de mi culpa.

Esa tarde me llamó Rosalie y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y había estado llorando como una enferma todo el día, sabía que si me negaba a que viniese ella vendría igual. Una vez que llegó le conté todo lo ocurrido y ella escuchó atenta sin interrumpir hasta que el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Así que _Águila_ y tu amante son la misma persona…—meditó en voz alta —. ¿Crees en su historia de la muerte de James?

—No lo sé —susurré —. Creo que si…

—¿Le quieres?

—Hablar de querer es demasiado, hace un par de horas le odiaba con toda mi alma, quería matarle. ¡Le apunté con un arma! —chillé.

—Que le odiases no implica que no le quisieses —sonrió Rose —. A veces esa contradicción puede parecer estúpida, pero ocurre.

—No podría quererle, aún amo a James —dije mientras recogía una lágrima silenciosa que caía por mi mejilla.

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedes amar a uno solo? ¡Vamos, Bella! —sonrió —. No has estado llorando todo el día porque si.

—Rosalie —dije secamente —. No le quiero, tenemos buen sexo, fue un apoyo cuando creí que James me engañaba, pero ¡Joder! ¿Cómo crees que puedo pensar en amor con todo lo que he estado viviendo? ¡Aterriza de una vez, esto no es un cuento de hadas!

—Quizá ahora te niegues a creerlo, pero sé que sientes algo por él y es más que atracción física —sonrió —, quizá no estás sanada completamente como para pensar en una relación, pero no deberías descartarla.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora —sentencié.

—Quizá deberías ir a la tumba de James, quizá sentir que descargas todo esto te haga bien —sonrió.

—Es lo más sensato que te he oído decir hoy —reí —. Quizá es lo más sensato de toda tu vida.

Conduje el _mustang_ por horas hasta llegar al cementerio, una vez frente a su lápida, sentí que hablar con él allí sería una estupidez, miré hacia todos lados antes de sentarme a conversar al viento. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza que oiría todo lo que venía a decirle.

—Donde quiera que estés, es probable que estés oyendo—aclaré mi garganta —. Te pido perdón por todo. Tú sabes, ahora, mejor que nadie por qué debo pedirte perdón. Te mentí, te engañé, me oculté bajo esa necesidad de vengarte, era una escusa barata para perdonarme. Quizá cuando encuentre la paz que necesito en mi vida, sea capaz de olvidar todo esto. A lo mejor sea capaz hasta de rehacer mi vida con alguien más.

Quizá no era el tiempo de tomar decisiones, aún no podía aclarar mi mente y mi corazón, todo estaba muy fresco en mí, debía dejar que esto sanara y poco a poco pensar en mi futuro. Sé que eso le habría gustado a James, él no habría querido verme así como estoy. Tenía que darme mi tiempo para sentir, para que mi alma se sanase y pudiese volver a sentir. No era justo para nadie estar con alguien como yo, no ahora.

Le dejé un ramo de flores sobre su tumba, dejé un beso en la inscripción de su nombre y me marché, esperando dejar todo atrás, toda mi tristeza, mi sed de venganza, mi dolor, sólo me llevaba conmigo los buenos recuerdos de la vida que tuve y de las esperanzas de la vida que podría llegar a tener…

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas. <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este Short que nació para el HLC2._

_Quise hacer algo diferente, un escenario diverso para los personajes que ya conocemos, espero que les haya gustado._

_Un cariño especial a todas las chilenas, compatriotas, que estamos pasando momentos dificiles._

_Con mucho cariño._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


End file.
